wrath_of_the_bombersfandomcom-20200215-history
BadTheBloxxer
BadThebloxxer is one of the 4 main heroes in the WOTB series. He is a robloxian with a giant eyeball for head. He acts very laid back and bored. Backstory There is not much known about his story besides the history of "Electric orb". In fact, Bad has no idea or clue where he is from. He also doesn't care too much. It is hypothesized that he came from a different, undiscovered planet that might've been destroyed. His pet Jimmy Bad found Jimmy in a pond near a nuclear power plant. Jimmy seemed unhealthy so Bad took him into care. The radiation seemed to have rubbed off on Jimmy, and made him smarter than a normal shark. It also gives him a growth defect. The Electric orb saga Bad's first orb series was Electric Orb. In this series, he gets captured again and again and again by the Code Crashers. A team of Internet viruses that want to destroy the internet, and rule the world as well. The Code Crasher team characters include Virus, Blocker, Abuser, Bug, Glitch, Crasher, Raxxer, Hacker, Lag, and their leader EXploiter. The title "Electric Orb" is based off of other orb games such as "Dark orb" but with electric in front of it. Its "Electric" because the villains are in some way Electric related. Joining the WOTB quest Bad is one of the first 4 heroes in the WOTB series and is probably one of the heroes that is just very bored, or in more casual terms "eh". He has a hammer for his main weapon, but he used to wield a sword called the "Cerulean Venace". However he once met his fate in a world 4 level, as he was crushed and killed by Mad Grinder, one of the minibosses in that world. However much much later on, he was brought back due to a revive spell that IcePhoenix used. He was a zombie when he came back though, and was missing an arm and for some reason had his pet shark Jimmy coming out of his head. He also has some metal parts and glowy, light blue things in his flesh, with further hints him being something more than just an average robloxian. He doesn't have his eyelid anymore, so its hard to tell the emotions he's making sometimes. Gallery Trivia * Bad actually came up with the title "Wrath of the Bombers". * The only reason Bad was killed was because Thomas and Bad were in a huge fight, so he was killed off. They later made up and that is why he was brought back. * Unlike the other heroes, his blood is a dark green color. * If you look at his zombie form, you see he has teeth in the back of his head. This is because he has a mouth in the back of his eye, which is how he eats. * He actually came up with idea of both Bomberfan099 and BombTheBloxxer. * His actual personality is kind of like his personality in Wrath of The Bombers. * Bad not only has one but two pets, the other being a mutant hybrid of a burger and a wasp. * The name of his hammer is "Smashing Sight". * Nowadays Bad goes by the username of "Bubby_Blocker". Though his name remains the same as it was before in WOTB. Category:Heroes